megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Blade
, written as Metal-Blade in some games, is Metal Man's Special Weapon, taking the form of a razor-edged circular saw blade that can be thrown in any direction. It is generally considered to be the strongest weapon from Mega Man 2, as Wood Man, Bubble Man, Flash Man, and even Metal Man himself are weak to this weapon. It is also Wood Man and Magnet Man's weakness in Mega Man II. Air Man, Crash Man, and Quick Man are immune to the Metal Blade. It can be thrown in eight directions and uses barely any energy, consuming 1 energy for every four Metal Blades (a total of, without recharge, 112 blades in Mega Man 2 and 76 in Mega Man II). Appearances *The Doc Robot from Mega Man 3 also used this weapon along with the weapons from the other Robot Masters in Mega Man 2, but the player can't take it from Doc Robot. The only difference with the original is that Doc Robot's Metal Blades are orange, but the color is the same for Metal Man's blades in Mega Man: The Wily Wars. *The Metal Blade was set to make a return appearance in Mega Man Universe. Metal Man was also to appear in the game, possibly meaning the player would have had to defeat him again in order to obtain the Metal Blade. Damage Data Chart Known damage values in units for Mega Man 2. :*Any data with a "+" represents the weapon actually '''restoring' the boss's health.'' List of Bosses Immune To Metal Blade * Alien: Mega Man 2 * Quick Man: Mega Man 2 * Air Man: Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II * Crash Man: Mega Man 2 and Mega Man II * Mecha Dragon: Mega Man 2 * Guts-Dozer: Mega Man 2 * Boobeam Trap: Mega Man 2 * Top Man: Mega Man II * Needle Man: Mega Man II * Wily Machine: Mega Man II * Mega Water. S: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Iron Ball: Mega Man: The Wily Wars * Wily Machine (form 1): Mega Man: The Wily Wars Other media The Metal Blade was used by Mega Man in the Mega Man animated series and by Doc Robot in the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master. Mega Man also used it in the Archie Mega Man comic version on the game, using it to take out Metal Man as a nod to his weakness to it and to finish off Wily Machine 2, remarking on how he wished he'd copied that power first. Gallery Screenshots MM2-Get-MetalBlade-SS.png MM2-MetalBlade-SS.png|Mega Man firing two Metal Blades diagonally. MM2-MetalBlade2-SS.png|Mega Man firing a Metal Blade straight up. Images Cartoonmetalblade.jpg|Mega Man getting the Metal Blade in the cartoon show. Cntgmmetalblade.jpg|Doc Robot using the Metal Blade in Captain N: The Game Master. Trivia * Metal Blade with a hyphen is used as the English name in Mega Man 2 and Mega Man: The Wily Wars, while without hyphen is in Mega Man II and Mega Man: Anniversary Collection. * There is a glitch that permits Metal Blade to be used infinitely. * There's only a robot and two fortress bosses (PikoPiko-Kun and Wily Machine 2) neutral (not weak or immune) to this weapon. * Ironically, this weapon does more damage to Metal Man himself than any other Robot Master in the game. During the second Robot Master battles in Wily Castle, Metal Man can be defeated with only two blades (or one on Normal Mode). * The Metal Blade could also be frozen stationary if the player presses UP, DOWN, and the FIRE button at the same time, but, as long as the player is on the same screen as the frozen blade, they can only shoot either two, one, or none. For example, if the player freezes one Metal Blade, they can only shoot two Metal Blades instead of three; if the player freezes two, they can only shoot one instead of two; and if the player freezes three of the blades, they cannot shoot any Metal Blades at all. * Mega Man 10's Wheel Cutter looks similar, especially when comparing game sprites. es:Metal Blade Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man 2 items Category:Mega Man II items Category:Cutter weapons